Hyrule Warriors: As Light and Shadow
by SaraKagamine
Summary: De entre todas las almas que la joven hechicera Cya había visto, la que más le llamaba la atención era la del joven héroe elegido por las Diosas que portaba la Trifuerza del Valor. Sentía que necesitaba hacer esa alma suya, que le perteneciese... Pareja principal: Zelink.
1. Prólogo: I

**_Hyrule Warriors: As Light and Shadow._**

 **Prólogo: I**

 _Cuentan las leyendas, que desde el inicio de los tiempos en el reino de Hyrule ha habido una guerra entre el bien y el mal._

 _Según la leyenda, cuando todo era un cáos, las tres diosas de oro, Din, Farore y Nayru, descendieron de una distante nebulosa y comenzaron a crear lo que se convertiría en el mundo. Din "cultivó los campos y creó la tierra roja". Nayru "esparció su sabiduría por la tierra y le dio el espíritu de ley al mundo". Farore "produjo las formas de vida que mantendrían la ley"._

 _Las tres grandes diosas, tras terminar su labor, regresaron a los cielos. Y unos triángulos sagrados quedaron en el lugar donde las diosas dejaron el mundo. Esta reliquia se escondió en el Reino Sagrado a la espera de que alguien la encontrase y trajese prosperidad al mundo o la destrucción infinita._

 _Una gran fuerza malvada logró posar una de sus manos en la reliquia sagrada de las Diosas, pero al encontrar inestabilidad la reliquia se dividió en tres. La reliquia del "poder" pasó a las manos del malvado puesto que esta representaba sus deseos de obtener el poder absoluto, mientras la de la "sabiduría" pasó a la princesa del reino de Hyrule y la del "valor" a manos del héroe elegido por las Diosas para acabar con el malvado._

 _Cada vez que el malvado resurgía de entre las tinieblas para hacerse nuevamente con el poder, el héroe y la princesa unían sus fuerzas y juntos lograban detener a la encarnación del mal y proteger el reino que tanto amaban._

 _Sin embargo, no solo esto unía el destino de la princesa y el héroe._

 _La princesa del destino y el héroe elegido por las Diosas tenían sus almas unidas._

 _Y había a cierta persona que eso le molestaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón..._

* * *

A Link le encantaba la ciudadela de Hyrule.

Las pocas veces que había ido a la ciudadela fue junto su abuelo o su padre pero nunca podía detenerse a mirar cómo era la ciudadela ni su gente.

Le encantaba el ruido de la ciudadela, del mercado de los sábados en la mañana, los niños corriendo por todas las calles, las mujeres comprando en plena mañana, los perros corriendo detrás de los gatos...

Había tantas cosas que le encantaban que no podía pararse a pensar en todas ellas.

Se paró un momento a ver la gran fuente de las tres Diosas de Hyrule en el centro de la ciudadela y sonrió. Cerró los ojos y murmuró una pequeña oración para que las Diosas le diesen suerte ese día.

Aún era temprano como para ir al castillo, todavía podía ir a un bar y desayunar algo.

* * *

Entró a una pequeña taberna en una de las calles y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la barra.

-¿Se te ofrece algo de comer, guapo?

Link levantó la vista, al otro lado de la barra había una mujer mucho más alta y corpulenta. La mujer era pelirroja y tenía unas pequeñas arrugas en los ojos, pero aún así tenía una cálida sonrisa.

-Solo una botella de leche lon lon, por favor.

La mujer asintió y rápidamente sacó una botella de leche.

Link murmuró un pequeño "gracias" y se bebió casi de un trago la botella de leche mientras la mujer limpiaba con un trapo blanco la barra.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a presentarte a las pruebas para aspirante a soldado.-Link asintió y la mujer señaló una mesa con varios hombres.-Ellos también, aunque no creo que duren mucho tiempo.

Link miró de reojo a la mesa del fondo. Desde que él había llegado esos cuatro no habían parado de hablar de lo geniales que eran, sobre todo el que estaba en el centro, y que la capitana de la guardia real no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptarles.

-Suelen decir que la gente que presume mucho al final no acaba donde quiere.-contestó Link con una sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

-Llámame Telma. Siempre que necesites algo Telma y los suyos te ayudarán pase lo que pase.

Link sonrió.

-Me llamo Link.

Pasaron segundos hasta que la campana que estaba encima de la puerta principal volvió a sonar y tanto Link como los demás presentes en la tasca se voltearon para ver quién era.

Era una joven, de casi la misma edad que Link, con cabello castaño cortado un poco desigual por los lados pero recogido por una trenza en cada lado. Llevaba puesta una túnica morada con una capucha, unos pantalones cortos y botas marrones un poco por debajo de la rodilla.

La joven se sentó a la derecha de Link y se recostó en la barra.

-Vaya vaya, mira a quién tenemos por aquí.

-Ponme una cerveza, Telma.-murmuró la joven.

Telma suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Sacó una botella de leche lon lon y se la dio a la joven.

-Es muy temprano todavía, Altaír. Tienes todavía todo un ría por delante.-La chica suspiró y con pocas fuerzas tomó la botella.-Invita la casa, querida. Tienes que estar fuerte si vas a ser la primera mujer en presentarse a las pruebas para ser soldado en el castillo de Hyrule.

Altaír sonrió, pero no pasó ni medio segundo para que los hombres que estaban en las mesas de atrás estallasen a carcajadas.

-¿¡Una mujer que quiere presentarse a las pruebas?!-gritó el más bajo de ellos.

-¡Es el mejor chiste que he escuchado en mucho tiempo!-añadió el más alto de los tres.

Link miraba la escena de reojo. Miraba como esos tres hombres se burlaban de la pobre chica y notó que esta estaba un poco cabizbaja.

-¿Vas a presentarte a las pruebas en el castillo?

La chica miró a su derecha para encontrarse a un chico más o menos de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello de un color rubio cenizo y los ojos de un color azul oscuro que parecían los ojos de una bestia. A pesar de eso, el chico mostraba una pequeña y cálida sonrisa que hizo que ella se sintiese un poco más cómoda, y aunque no lo quisiese admitir también se sentía como si se fuese a derretir.

-Sí.-respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.-Me llamo Altaír, soy del pueblo Hateno.

-Link.-dijo el hyliano.-Soy del pueblo de Ordón, en la gran meseta.

-Me alegro de que no solo hayan idiotas arrogantes que se presentan a las pruebas.-dijo Altaír con una sonrisa.-Llevo toda mi vida preparándome para este momento, y ahora que este año admiten mujeres, siento que puedo demostrar lo que valgo.

-Creo que te entiendo.-murmuró Link.-Hasta donde sé, mi padre era soldado de Hyrule y quiero demostrar que puedo ser mejor que él. Además, siempre he querido servir y proteger al reino junto con sus soberanos. Creo que no hay honor más grande que ese.

Altaír se sorprendió al escuchar las razones por las que Link quería ser soldado de Hyrule. Desde siempre, cuando ella escuchaba a hombres decir sus razones para ser soldado escuchaba las mismas palabras: porque pagaban muy bien, porque a las mujeres les gustaban los soldados y porque así podían estar más cerca de la princesa de Hyrule. Ella sentía que era grandioso que todavía hubiesen aspirantes a soldado que pensasen con Link lo hacía.

-¡Já!

Ambos, Link y Altaír, voltearon a ver de dónde venía esa burla y se fijaron en los tres hombres de antes. Esta vez, fue el más grande y alto de los tres quien se burló de ellos.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia donde estaban Link y Altaír. Tenía los ojos amarillos, que se parecían a los de un gerudo y llevaba su pelo pelirrojo recogido en una estúpida cresta. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones color beige con una camisa azul marino con tonalidades verdes en los hombros y cuello. Se podría decir desde kilómetros que ese hyliano era de buena familia.

-Quédate callado, Malton, sabes que aún puedo echarte de mi taberna.-dijo Telma cruzándose de brazos.

Malton resopló y se acercó a la barra. Tomó una silla y la puso entre Link y Altaír, se sentó y posó sus brazos en los hombros de estos dos.

-Pero mirad que tenemos aquí, una mujer y un enclenque que quieren ser soldados de Hyrule.-rió haciendo que tanto el rubio como la morena se enfadasen con solo su presencia.-Por gente como vosotros es que mancillan el nombre de los soldados y caballeros de Hyrule, debería daros vergüenza.

Link rápidamente se quitó el brazo del pelirrojo de encima y no pasó muchos segundos para que la hyliana hiciese lo mismo y le empujase de su silla haciendo que este se cayese al suelo.

-Más vergüenza me daría ser un hombre como tú.-susurró Altaír.

-Las mujeres como tú lo único para lo que sirven es cuidar de los niños, hacer la comida, cuidar de la casa y cómo no-Malton miró de reojo a sus compañeros, que estaban riendo, y este soltó una carcajada.-satisfacer sexualmente a su marido.

Altaír y Telma se sintieron ofendidas con lo que acababan de escuchar salir de la boca del pelirrojo. Estuvieron a punto de reclamar algo pero un sonido las dejo boquiabiertas.

Link había sacado su espada de su funda y tenía la punta de esta en el cuello del pelirrojo. Malton, ofendido y furioso por tal acción, intentó levantarse del suelo pero Link acercó todavía más su espada al cuello de este.

-Creo que ellas merecen una disculpa.-reclamó Link, tranquilamente.

Malton se alejó lo suficientemente para que se pudiese levantar sin que la espada le cortase la carótida. Se apoyó en una de las mesas y miró a Link a los ojos.

-¿Te crees fuerte chaval?-Malton se acercó a Link quedando solo centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Le miró a los ojos furioso y Link cambió su semblante a uno más serio.-¿Te crees que puedes desenvainar tu espada y ponerla en mi cuello como si pudieses derrotarme?-Empujó fuertemente a Link haciendo que el rubio se chocase con la barra, al lado de donde estaban Altaír y Telma.-¡En cuanto sea soldado me convertiré en alguien tan importante que no tardarán en nombrarme caballero! ¡Y cuando eso pase me aseguraré de ser un héroe para este reino y que todos me conozcan! ¡Conocerán la leyenda de Malton!

Malton se pasó su mano por su cresta, mientras sus amigos aplaudían a su jefe diciendo lo asombroso que era y que él ganaría.

-Muy bien.-dijo Link poniéndose de pie y guardando su espada.-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un duelo?

-¿Un duelo?-preguntó Malton, confundido y furioso.

-Sí.-respondió el rubio.-Tú contra mí.-Envainó su espada y se acercó a Malton.-Si yo gano, le pedirás perdón tanto a Telma como a Altaír.

Malton bufó, no quería aceptar el duelo pero sabía que si no lo hacía parecería un debilucho. ¡No podía permitir eso! ¡Él era el increíble Malton!

-¿Y qué harás si yo gano?-volvió a preguntar Malton cruzado de brazos.

Link lo meditó durante unos segundos, al encontrar la respuesta esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de confianza en si mismo que juraría que puso a todos los presentes con los pelos de punta.

-Si tu ganas, no participaré en las pruebas para ser soldado de Hyrule.

Tanto Altaír, como Telma y como Malton se sorprendieron con la respuesta de Link.

-Bien, trato hecho.-Malton miró a sus compañeros y se acercó a la puerta.-Te esperaré fuera, te quiero en diez minutos frente la fuente de las Diosas en el centro de la ciudadela.

Malton salió por la puerta seguido de sus dos compañeros, dejando solos en la taberna a Link, Altaír y Telma.

Link estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de la manga de su camisa. Volteó la cabeza para ver quien era y miró que era Altaír, que parecía tener un semblante entre confundida y enfadada.

-¿¡Pero tú eres tonto?!-Altaír se cruzó de brazos y Link la miró confundido.-¡No tienes por qué hacerle casos a esos idiotas!

-Oye, será divertido.-Link soltó una pequeña risa y Altaír suspiró.-¿Por qué no venís las dos a verlo?

Telma abrió la pequeña puerta de la barra para poder salir y acercarse a Link y Altaír. Al estar frente a estos dos se cruzó de brazos y miró seriamente al hyliano.

-¿Qué harás si Malton gana el duelo?

Link sonrió de manera despreocupada y colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrir esta.

-Bueno, soy un hombre de palabra.

Salió por la puerta dejando tanto a Telma como a Altaír preocupadas.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudadela de Hyrule, en la plaza mayor, se llevaba a cabo un duelo entre dos hombres.

El mayor de ellos llevaba como arma un mandoble que había pertenecido desde hace dos generaciones a su familia, mientras que el menor llevaba una espada y un escudo que él mismo había fabricado junto con su abuelo en la fragua de este último.

La plaza estaba llena de gente que querían ver qué estaba pasando y al darse cuenta de que sería un duelo entre dos personas, hicieron un círculo notoriamente grande dejando espacio para que ambos contrincantes luchasen.

-¡Muy bien!-gritó Telma, anunciando que el duelo estaría a punto de comenzar.-Las reglas son sencillas, el primero en dar el primer golpe gana. No quiero trampas o que intentéis acabar con la vida del otro.-Telma dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Malton y frunció el entrecejo.-Esto lo digo especialmente por ti, Malton.-El mencionado bufó y Telma volvió a hablar.-Bueno, ¡que comience el duelo!

Telma se alejó rápidamente y se fue junto a Altaír que miraba desde un punto cercano el duelo.

Malton fue el primero en intentar atacar, cosa que Link prevenía y por eso dio un salto hacia su izquierda, haciendo que el pelirrojo se enfadase más de lo que ya lo estaba anteriormente. Malton siguió intentando atacar pero lo único que Link hacía era esquivar los ataques saltando hacia los lados o haciendo un salto mortal hacia atrás. Malton, cansándose ya de no darle ni siquiera un mísero golpe al rubio, le hizo una seña a sus compañeros Corvy y Vestro para que distrajesen al rubio.

Link seguía esquivando los ataques de Malton, que eran muy repetitivos, y empezó a intentar darle golpes a Malton. Aunque para su sorpresa, Malton los bloqueaba todos y cada unos con su mandoble. Link tardó poco tiempo en ingeniar un plan para poder derrotar a su contrincante, después de todo no era casi nada fuerte, pero para su sorpresa sintió un golpe en la espalda, como si le hubiesen tirado algo.

Malton sonrió por ese acto, puesto que sabía que así podía derrotar sin problema a Link y empezó otra vez a intentar darle con su mandoble. Pero Link a pesar de eso seguía sin caer al suelo, aunque parecía estar un poco molesto.

Uno de los huevos podridos de cucco que lanzaron Corvy y Vestro le dio a Link en la cabeza, haciendo que este se marease un poco y cayese al suelo. Malton supo que esta sería su única oportunidad, así que con su mandoble intentó darle un golpe al rubio.

Link se giraba hacia los lados para intentar esquivar los golpes de Malton, su escudo y su espada no se encontraban a su alcance y no podía cogerlos si Malton intentaba darle un golpe cada vez que se movía.

Altaír notó que Link estaba en problemas, así que rápidamente tomó su arco y una de sus flechas y la lanzó en dirección donde estaba Malton, pero desviándola un poco para que esta apenas le rozase.

Malton, que estaba a punto de darle el golpe definitivo a su contrincante, volteó hacia atrás cuando sintió la flecha rozarle la cara. Se enfureció, más de lo que ya estaba, y esta distracción permitió que Link pudiese coger sus cosas. El rubio sonrió y murmuró un pequeño "gracias" que la chica entendió perfectamente y no tardó en coger su espada y escudo del suelo.

-Vaya, no sabía que sabías usar el arco.-comentó Telma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Altaír sonrió y miró hacia el frente.

-Cada mujer tiene sus propios secretos.-respondió, a lo que Telma estalló en carcajadas.

Link rápidamente se levantó del suelo y aprovechando que Malton seguía mirando hacia atrás le dio un ligero golpe en los pies, haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. Antes de poder coger su mandoble ya tenía nuevamente el filo de la espada de Link en su cuello.

-El duelo ya acabó, Malton.-Malton bufó y Link le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No necesito tu ayuda, enclenque.-Malton rápidamente se puso de pie por si mismo y guardó su mandoble en su vaina.-Hiciste trampa, tu amiguita me distrajo por unos segundos y solo por eso venciste, porque por lo demás yo ya habría ganado.

-¿¡Perdona?!-Altaír se acercó a ellos y miró a Malton a los ojos.-Fuiste tú quien empezó haciendo trampa diciéndole a tus amigos que le tirasen huevos de cucco podrido a Link.

-Que por cierto, se huele el olor desde aquí...-murmuró Telma tapándose la nariz con las manos, y al parecer no era la única porque la gente a su alrededor también hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que teníamos un trato, Malton.-dijo Link envainando su espada.

Malton bufó, recogió sus cosas y le se fue del sitio junto con Corvy y Vestro sin decir nada.

-Vaya, no cumplió con su promesa.-comentó Link.

-Te dije que por eso no era buena idea discutir con hombres así.-suspiró Altaír mientras se colocaba a su lado.

La gente cuando vio que Malton se había alejado lo suficiente empezaron a aplaudirle a Link diciendo lo fuerte que era, Link solo se rascaba el cuello nervioso y decía que no era para tanto mientras Altaír le alagaba y Telma le gritaba que se diese un baño.

Link en un intento de alejarse de la multitud, dio un paso hacia atrás chocándose con alguien. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a esa persona y pedirle perdón pero se le congeló el habla al ver con quién se chocó.

Era una joven que parecía ser de su edad. Cuando vio que Link se dio la vuelta la chica se quitó la capucha gris que llevaba encima de su vestido permitiendo que Link pudiese contemplarla mejor. Tenía los ojos de un color azul celeste como el cielo, orejas puntiagudas como él afirmando que la chica era hyliana y su pelo parecía una cascada de oro puro. Llevaba puesto un vestido de cuello azul con toques blancos en las mangas y en el cuello. Abajo de este llevaba un broche con un rubí y en sus orejas llevaba puestos unos pendientes de la Trifuerza.

Ella simplemente se veía hermosa para los ojos de Link.

La joven hyliana también se fijó en Link, puesto que se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca y soltó una pequeña e inocente risa, haciendo que Link se sonrojase durante unos segundos.

-Tienes yema de huevo de cucco en la cabeza y tampoco huele muy bien.-murmuró la joven.

Link rápidamente se llevó las manos a su pelo, al sentirlo asqueroso y pegajoso susurró un "oh, mierda" y miró avergonzado a la chica.

-Ah... Lo siento... Yo...-murmuró nervioso y miró a la joven que sonrió.

-No tienes que disculparte.-dijo.-Vi como te tiraban los huevos de cucco mientras combatías antes.-Link suspiró aliviado y la miró de reojo.-Por cierto, felicidades por haber ganado.

Link soltó un pequeño "gracias" y la chica estuvo a punto de decirle su nombre, pero cuando escuchó unos gritos que no eran los de los ciudadanos gritando el nombre de Link, suspiró y miró a Link.

-Debo irme.-murmuró la joven y Link asintió.-Nos encontraremos de nuevo, joven guerrero.

La chica se fue rápidamente en lo menos que canta un cucco, dejando a Link todavía nervioso y avergonzado.

-¡Link!-gritó Altaír y fue corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba él.-¿Con quién hablabas?-preguntó.

-Con una Diosa...-murmuró el rubio sin saber las palabras que salían de su boca y dejando extrañada a la morena.

Ese sería un largo día...

* * *

 ** _Comentarios Finales:_** _Esto solo es el prólogo, uno bastante largo, de una historia que tengo pensada hacer. Quiero hacerla basándome fielmente en el spinoff de Hyrule Warriors pero añadiendo cosas propias como mis propias batallas, escenas, diálogos e incluso personajes._

 _Para los que no se dieron cuenta, me basé en el diseño de Altaír en el diseño de Linkle en Hyrule Warriors y no creo tener que decir tampoco quien es la chica misteriosa y de dónde me inspiré en su traje xD_

 _Quiero hacer capítulos medianamente largos con mucho contenido, pero eso me costará un poco y puede que tarde en actualizar. También por los que no se han dado cuenta, me cuesta mucho escribir escenas de acción así que si hay alguien que quiera ayudarme o colaborar conmigo en esta historia me encantaría mucho..._

 _También por si no lo saben, el nombre de "Malton" es como le llaman en España a Vilán/Bado/Groose. Aunque jugué Skyward Sword en "español latino" me gusta más como suena "Malton" que Vilán o Groose. Siento que suena como alguien más fuerte y por eso decidí dejarlo así._

 _Sin más que añadir, espero que dejen sus reviews y sigan la historia y le den a favorite._

 _¡Que la Trifuerza les acompañe!_


	2. Prólogo: II

**Prólogo: II**

Cuando la soberana del reino cumplió treinta y dos años, falleció por causas naturales.

Todo el pueblo lloró la muerte de su soberana, quién siempre les cuidó y se aseguró de guiar el reino junto con el rey hacia la prosperidad.

Pero nadie lloró más la muerte de su reina más que la pequeña princesa de no más de seis años de edad.

El Rey Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, al no saber cómo cuidar de su única heredera, le ordenó a la nueva capitana de la guardia real que fuese la nana de su hija.

 _-Impa.-llamó el rey a la capitana de tan solo veintiún años de edad.-Quiero que cuides de Zelda, que le enseñes a valerse por ella misma. Que si algún día llega el mal, ella con un arma en la mano pueda defender a su pueblo._

La princesa desde entonces aprendió el arte de la espada, a usar flechas y arco y algo que nadie más debía saber...

A utilizar la magia para hacer sus ataques más fuertes con simples armas.

Durante dos años, el rey de Hyrule observaba como su hija aprendía el arte de la espada y el arco, observaba como su niñera Impa le enseñaba magia. La princesa Zelda era una niña hermosa y educada que sabía valerse por sí misma y también era inteligente a tan corta edad. Para el rey, su pequeña hija de dos años era la hija perfecta que todo rey podría desear.

Antes de que la princesa Zelda cumpliese los nueve años de edad, el Rey Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule murió por un ataque al corazón.

El reino de Hyrule estaba desbastado. Habían perdido a sus dos monarcas y solo quedaba la pequeña princesa de casi nueve años de edad para que algún día fuese tan buena líder como lo fueron sus dos progenitores.

Desde entonces, el Primer Ministro Agares se ocupó de todos los asuntos del reino al ser la única persona que podía "gobernar" hasta que la heredera al trono tuviese su coronación,

El Primer Ministro era un hombre con ideas primitivas y machistas, según la capitana Impa y muchos miembros del consejo real. Lo primero que prohibió fue que la princesa Zelda siguiese en sus clases de defensa personal y le dijo a la capitana que se limitase solo a enseñarle a Zelda a comportarse como una mujer que supiese liderar algún día un reino y que pudiese complacer a un hombre.

Después de un par de años, el antiguo próspero reino de Hyrule empezó a caer en decadencia.

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudadela, se podía ver a una joven con una capucha gris saliendo de la librería de la ciudad.

La joven llevaba un sencillo vestido de cuello azul con algunos toques blancos y un pequeño broche con un rubí en el centro. Tenía unos pendientes de la reliquia sagrada en sus puntiagudas orejas, confirmando que ella era una hyliana, y la gente que la veía pasar creía que se miraba hermosa.

La joven iba encaminándose hacia la fuente de las tres diosas que estaba en el centro de la ciudadela a leer el libro que acababa de comprar en aquella librería, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había una pelea cerca de esta.

La joven se extrañó un poco. Había guardias viendo de reojo la pelea sin separarse de su puesto. ¿Por qué no separaban a esas personas si su deber era proteger a los ciudadanos?

Se acercó cuidadosamente hacia el grupo de gente y se fijó en que era un duelo entre dos hombres. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y fuerte con un ridículo peinado en su cabello pelirrojo.

El otro de ellos era un atractivo joven hyliano con ropa típica de Ordon, lo cual extrañó mucho a la joven porque creía que ese pequeño pueblo era habitado por humanos y muy pocos hylianos. El joven tenía cabellera rubia y unos preciosos ojos azules, que ciertamente le recordaban a los ojos de una bestia orgullosa.

La chica, con mucho cuidado, caminó hacia la primera fila donde pudo ver a ambos luchar. El rubio esquivaba los ataques con el mandoble del pelirrojo y parecía que iba a ganar a base de cansar al otro. Sin embargo, rápidamente otras dos personas le tiraron huevos de cucco podrido que hicieron que el chico se cayese al suelo. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de ganar pero entonces una chica morena le lanzó una flecha haciendo que él se distrajese y que el rubio volviese a ponerse de pie y ganase el duelo.

Todos le aplaudían y gritaban su nombre, por lo que ella dedujo que era Link. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo tímido que él se sentía entre tanta gente acorralándole y después de unos cuantos segundos apreciando al joven decidió encaminarse hasta su hogar. Sin quererlo, ella accidentalmente se chocó con el joven que acababa de ganar el duelo y eso hizo que ambos se mirasen a los ojos por unos segundos.

Link se puso completamente rojo al verla, tanto que hasta un tomate sentiría envidia de ese color en sus mejillas. La chica por su parte solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa que Link sintió que era como el cantar de un mismísimo ángel.

-Tienes yema de huevo de cucco en la cabeza, y tampoco es que huela muy bien.-dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

Link rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintió su pelo pringoso y soltó un pequeño "oh, mierda". La joven no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vocabulario, pero decidió no mencionar nada al respecto puesto que suponía que el joven no venía de un ambiente socialmente alto como el suyo.

-Ah… Lo siento… Yo…-murmuró el joven y la chica sonrió.

-No tienes que disculparte.-respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.-Vi como te tiraban los huevos de cucco antes mientras combatías. Por cierto, felicidades por haber ganado.

El hyliano esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando la joven iba a presentarse adecuadamente ante él, escuchó unos gritos que no eran los de los ciudadanos gritando el nombre de Link.

Suspiró y miró a Link de reojo que no podía apartar la vista de la hermosa joven que tenía delante de él.

-Debo irme.-dijo ella y el joven asintió.-Nos veremos pronto joven guerrero.

Se fue rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia su hogar en menos de lo que cantaba un cucco. Tenía que admitir que ese chico le había parecido sumamente atractivo y que había despertado cierto interés en ella que se limitaba a negar siempre que le presentaban un pretendiente.

Si por lo menos el consejo se molestase en buscarle a alguien atractivo y valiente como ese guerrero…

Suspiró y mientras seguía caminando por el camino que llevaba directamente hacia el castillo, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo con la fuerza necesaria para detenerla.

Tragó saliva rápidamente al sospechar quién era. Se dio la vuelta solo para ver a su guardiana y protectora mirándola con esa expresión de enfado que solo podía hacer con esos ojos rojos suyos.

-Vaya, Impa…-murmuró ella sintiendo sudor caer bajo su frente.-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

Impa soltó a su protegida y al mirarla suspiró.

Impa era una mujer sheikah de treinta y siete años que trabajaba en el castillo como capitana de la guardia real y como guardiana y nana de la princesa Zelda Bosphoramus Nohansen Hyrule y que también era la líder de la tribu de los sheikah. Tenía el cabello blanco, como era común en la gente de su tribu, recogido en un moño que acababa siendo una trenza y un mechón lo dejaba suelto. Llevaba un traje celeste un poco sucio con el emblemático ojo, de su tribu que consistía en un ojo con una lágrima. También llevaba puestas unas sandalias y no llevaba puesta ninguna de sus armaduras de hierro pero sí llevaba atrás su espada biggoron.

-¿Sabes el trabajo que me supone buscar a la princesa de Hyrule siempre que decide escaparse del castillo?-preguntó firmemente cruzándose de brazos y mirándola severamente.-Ya no eres una niña pequeña, Zelda. Debes afrontar pronto tus responsabilidades como reina de esta nación.

La princesa suspiró y se quitó la capucha para ver mejor a su guardiana.

-Suenas como el ministro Agares recordándome que no valgo para ser reina de Hyrule.-murmuró ella cruzándose de brazos y encaminándose hacia el castillo.

Impa suspiró. No quería sonar dura con su protegida, pero ella ya iba a cumplir dieciocho años y aún no aceptaba que pronto sería ella que tomase las riendas de ese reino. Debía de comportarse como una adulta y no podía como una niña pequeña que se escapa siempre de su propio hogar en esas situaciones.

La siguió procurando dejar un pequeño espacio de un par de metros para que ella no se incomodase.

-Zelda, no quise sonar dura.-murmuró y la princesa dejó de caminar.-Pero debes de entender de qué tienes una responsabilidad y no está muy bien que te escapes sin decirnos, sobre todo a mí, a dónde vas.

Zelda agachó la mirada, mirando sus pies como si fuesen la cosa más interesante de todo el universo y luego levantó la vista mirando a su nana con una pequeña mirada de disculpa.

-Perdóname Impa.-murmuró la princesa sin mirar a su guardiana a los ojos.-Perdona por haberte hecho ir a buscarme sabiendo que tú estás muy ocupada.

Impa suspiró y se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño abrazo como una madre haría después de regañar a su hijo. Zelda correspondió el abrazo e Impa la miró de reojo.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde has ido esta vez?

Zelda asintió rápidamente.

-He ido a buscar un libro de magia.

Impa la miró extrañada.

-¿Magia?-Zelda asintió.-Pero Zelda, tenemos millones en el castillo.-suspiró agotada la mujer.

-Este es diferente…-murmuró ella mirando el libro que tenía en una de sus manos.-Lo he estado buscando desde hace meses al terminar de leer el diario.

Impa la miró extrañada y Zelda suspiró.

-No entiendo a qué intentas llegar con esto, Zelda.

Zelda miró nerviosa a su guardiana y con el poco valor que ella tenía, contó algo que hasta a ella misma le asustaba y no sabía ni lo que era.

-Estoy teniendo las mismas pesadillas que una vez tuvieron mis antepasadas.-murmuró ella un poco nerviosa.-Ya sabes, las que después sirvieron como premonición para todo lo que sucedería luego en el reino…

Impa le cubrió rápidamente la boca con la mano, asombrando un poco a la princesa, y cuando supo que esta dejaría de hablar, la soltó y la miró.

-No vuelvas a mencionar esto, o por lo menos no en un lugar abierto.-dijo Impa cruzándose de brazos y Zelda asintió rápidamente.-Ahora vámonos, no quiero que Agares se entere de que no estás en el palacio.

Zelda asintió y ambas caminaron por el camino en absoluto silencio.

Sin mencionar ninguna palabra de tanto lo que la princesa y la capitana sabían que significaban esas pesadillas…


	3. Capítulo: I

**Capítulo 1.**

La hora había llegado para los aspirantes de soldado hacer las pruebas finales.

Link estaba un poco nervioso pero apenas se notaba, no como Altaír que se encontraba hasta comiéndose las uñas por los nervios y porque todos los aspirantes no paraban de mirarla. El joven hyliano le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su amiga en un pequeño intento en que esta se tranquilizase y no llamase mucho la atención. Altaír, al ver la cálida sonrisa que su nuevo amigo le enseñó, respiró un poco intentando calmarse y luego de respirar y soltar aire durante cinco veces seguidas se logró calmar un poco.

-Nunca creí que llegaría hasta aquí…-murmuró Altaír mientras miraba sus zapatos como si fuesen la cosa más interesante de su mundo.

-Bueno,-respondió Link.-ten en cuenta de que aún no acaban las pruebas.

-¿¡De verdad?!-exclamó Altaír nerviosa.

Link soltó una pequeña risa y miró a su alrededor.

-Somos unos cien hombres ahora mismo, otros cien se habrán ido antes al no completar las pruebas físicas y solo pueden quedar veinte después de esta prueba.-contestó el hyliano.

Altaír suspiró agotada. Cuando soñó con presentarse a las pruebas para soldado nunca se imaginó que fuesen tan duras. A ella no le costaron las pruebas físicas en absoluto puesto que ella había estado entrenando toda su vida. En cambio, lo que la hacía sentirse así era el hecho de que nadie paraba de mirarla y se sentía nerviosa. ¿Y si nunca lo conseguía? Sería el hazme reír de todos y su familia le diría "te lo dijimos, una mujer no puede ser soldado".

Pero si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente…

Tenía al lado a Link. Un chico que además de ser valiente, era guapísimo y la estaba apoyando en todo.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo!-exclamó una mujer mientras entraba a la zona de entrenamiento.

Todos se quedaron callados inmediatamente. A pesar de que el capitán de la guardia era una mujer, nadie quería meterse con ella.

Lady Impa tenía un aura que la rodeaba y hacía que todos le tuviesen miedo.

Altaír se sorprendió al ver a la mujer. Una mujer sheikah de más de treinta años con una espada biggoron había llegado a ser capitán de la guardia. Si ella pudo conseguirlo, ¿ella también?

-Soy la capitana de la guardia real, Impa.-se presentó la mujer mientras con un semblante serio miraba a todos los presentes.-A primera vista todos me parecéis unos aspirantes a soldado patéticos y que la mayoría debería de irse a casa llorando con sus mamás.

Nadie dijo nada. Todo era un silencio sepulcral.

-Sin embargo…-murmuró la mujer.-Algún que otro novato ha logrado sorprenderme, veremos si esta vez pase lo mismo.

Link esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Su sueño de convertirse en soldado como su padre estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad. No podía esperar a que llegase el momento de la prueba.

-Sé que no todos sois diestros con la espada, por lo cual habrá otra prueba en la que podáis participar que es con el tiro con arco. Si fracasáis en ambas no lograreis entrar a la guardia real.

Todos asintieron.

-Muy bien.-dijo Impa.-¡Que comiencen las pruebas!

Cada novato fue a sus respectivas pruebas. Más de la mitad se quedaron en el campo de entrenamiento mientras tomaban espadas, lanzas o mandobles de madera mientras los demás aspirantes cogían arcos de madera y se iban a la otra punta con el tiro con arco.

Link tomó rápidamente una espada de madera e Impa no tardó en asignarle un contrincante. Para su sorpresa, era un chico que vio en la ciudadela cuando se estaba peleando con Malton. Éste era un humano que aparentaba tener su misma edad, cuando se saludaron el joven parecía tener un acento de la costa que se daba mucho en la aldea Lurelin, por lo que el hyliano supuso que el chico era de allí.

Ambos se dieron la mano en señal de respeto y murmuraron "que gane el mejor novato". Después de que la capitana hiciese la cuenta atrás, todos empezaron a luchar.

Baumar, el contrincante de Link, empezó a atacar haciendo un salto para luego realizar un tajo. Nada mal para ser un novato, pensó Link que bloqueó el ataque con su escudo de madera haciendo que Baumar perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo.

-¡Auch!-exclamó el sureño mientras se sobaba la espalda y se levantaba inmediatamente.

Link sonrió, en señal de disculpas. Baumar no tardó en volver a levantarse y entonces la batalla continuó.

Esta vez fue Link quien empezó el combate, realizó una serie de tajos con la espada que Baumar difícilmente podía esquivar o bloquear con el escudo. Link a continuación hizo una especie de volteretas hacia delante mientras seguía golpeando con su espada de madera al humano. El último golpe, a pesar de que Baumar lo había bloqueado con su escudo, fue tan fuerte que se volvió a caer al suelo. Esta vez sintió como la espada de madera de su contrincante se posaba al lado de su cuello y suspiró.

Link le extendió la mano para ayudarle, Baumar con una sonrisa aceptó y se levantó del suelo.

-Serás un buen soldado algún día, Link.-dijo mientras tiraba el escudo y la espada de madera por allí y se iba por la puerta.

Link miró alrededor y pudo observar como los demás novatos, y algún que otro guardia, le miraban asombrados. Se sentía nervioso al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, ciertamente eso era una cosa que siempre le incomodaba.

Impa se acercó hacia él y le tomó del hombro, haciendo que el hyliano se girase para verla.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, muchacho?

-Aprendí viendo a mi padre practicar con la espada.-respondió Link.

Impa estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez en todos los años que llevaba siendo capitana que veía algo así.

-Bienvenido a la guardia real, Link.-dijo Impa con una sonrisa mientras un soldado que estaba a su lado le entregaba al hyliano el unidorme.

Link esbozó una sonrisa mientras tomaba el uniforme en sus manos.

-No la defraudaré, capitana.

* * *

Después de haberse puesto su uniforme, Link corrió hacia donde eran las pruebas de tiro con arco para ver como lo estaba haciendo su amiga y entonces se sorprendió.

Altaír tenía en sus manos dos ballestas. Iba corriendo de un lado a otro mientras a la vez saltaba encima de algunas plataformas y disparaba ambas ballestas, haciendo que las flechas cayesen en el centro de la diana que estaban cada uno al lado contrario de la zona de entrenamiento. Rápidamente la chica cogió impulso y logró hacia una plataforma y luego se dejó caer mientras parecía que en cámara lenta sacaba su arco y disparaba al centro de la diana que se encontraba a varios metros de ella. La flecha volvió a dar justo en el centro y ella cayó grácilmente al suelo.

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos y boquiabiertos. Altaír solo se removió un mechón de la frente.

Se escucharon unos aplausos, y cuando ella volteó para ver de dónde venían se sorprendió al ver que era Link quien aparte de aplaudir, gritaba su nombre emocionado y felicitándola. Altaír sonrió e inmediatamente todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Por primera vez, ella sentía que había hecho las cosas bien.

El soldado de alto rango que estaba vigilando las pruebas le entregó rápidamente un uniforme mientras le decía "enhorabuena".

Todos seguían aplaudiendo y Link fue rápidamente a abrazar a la chica y felicitarla como era debido.

Incluso se sorprendieron al ver a cierto pelirrojo aplaudirle a la chica y acercándose a ella.

-Me has asombrado chica.-dijo Malton mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.-Pero no te creas que seré fácil contigo porque seas una chica, en los entrenamientos te enseñaré lo que significa ser un soldado de verdad.

Altaír rió un poco.

-Enhorabuena a ti también Malton, parece que has ganado esta vez sin hacer trampas.

Malton bufó y luego de mirar a Link con una mirada asesina, se encaminó junto con sus otros amigos.

Link y Altaír salieron corriendo del castillo para dirigirse hacia la ciudadela y contarle a Telma sobre las pruebas.

Mientras nadie se daba cuenta de que cierta hyliana con rubia cabellera había observado todo desde una alta torre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hyrule sin duda tendrá buenos héroes esta vez.-murmuró ella mientras miraba al rubio irse por las puertas del castillo.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios Finales:** Lamento mucho la tardanza pero estuve fuera del país durante todo el verano y este nuevo semestre intento esforzarme mucho más para tener buenas notas. _

_No sé si se habrán fijado, pero las armas que Altaír utilizó en su prueba son las mismas armas que utiliza Linkle en el Hyrule Warriors. Me encanta Linkle y pienso que necesita ser más querida entre el fandom (aunque Hyrule Warriors sea solo un spin off) y no pude evitar pero crear a Altaír a partir de ella._

 _Este capítulo se centró más en Link y en como entró a la guardia real, pero para el próximo quiero que se centre más en Zelda y en sus pesadillas sintiendo que la guerra por Hyrule está aproximándose._

 _Sin más que decir, prometo actualizar en cuanto me sea posible y también espero que dejen sus reviews y le den a favorite._

 _¡Que la Trifuerza les acompañe!_


	4. Capítulo: II

_**Comentarios Iniciales:**_ _Perdonen mi inactividad, me costó un poco salvar el año y ando fuera del país hasta septiembre, no tengo una computadora en la cual escribir así que intento escribir en documento de word en el celular para luego darle copy y paste y subirlo acá. Lamentablemente no puedo poner el separador de la página desde la app así que cuando ponga u.u.u.u será un salto de escena._

 _Sin más que añadir, disfruten._

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

 **Capítulo: II**

Hacía una mañana preciosa y la princesa salió hacia la pradera sin escolta. No había ningún peligro pues Hyrule era una tierra pacífica gracias a las Diosas y a la Trifuerza.

Salió esa mañana con su vestido rosa pastel sin hombreras y con su pelo recogido en una larga trenza, encima de su cabeza reposaba su tiara de diamantes extraídos en la Montaña de la Muerte. El sol aún no había salido y solo se miraba colores anaranjados y rojizos en el cielo. La princesa sonrió, dando gracias a las Diosas por otro día más.

Sacó la lira de la Diosa y se dispuso a entonar unas pequeñas notas. Contaba la leyenda que esa lira fue la misma que una antepasada suya le había dado a su héroe en su aventura. Sentía que de esa lira emanaba un poder misterioso y mágico, pero no podía ver qué era. Recordando esa leyenda, se dispuso a tocar la que era "El cántico de la Diosa".

- _Joven que portas la luz que unirá el cielo y la tierra y al que guía la sierva elegida por la Diosa..._ -cantó la princesa en hyliano antiguo.

Antes de volver a posar sus blancos dedos sobre las cuerdas del instrumento que hizo que se tambalease y cayese al suelo. De pronto, en lo que antes era la hermosa y pacífica tierra de Hyrule logró ver una sombría y oscura nube de color morado. Todavía sentada en el suelo, observó como salían monstruos de aquella nube, monstruos que ella nunca había visto. Se levantó del suelo tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia el palacio mirando pocas veces hacia atrás, viendo como la lira era tragada por la pradera. La nube se la tragó y lo último que vio fue una inmensidad negra.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

Despertó rodeada de sudor. Estaba agitada y al llevarse su corazón al pecho suspiró y dio gracias a las Diosas que solo fue un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Miró hacia la ventana y contempló la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia su tocador donde había un gran espejo. Pudo observar su rostro con unas pequeñas ojeras. Esa maldita pesadilla la llevaba atormentando varias noches y no le había encontrado ningún significado.

Sus doncellas no tardaron en aparecer, sorprendidas de que la futura reina ya se había levantado por su cuenta. Una se encargó de preparar la bañera mientras que otra elegía el atuendo del día para su alteza. Zelda suspiró y se encaminó al baño mientras se quitaba su camisón de color rosa pastel.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

El castillo de Hyrule era un lugar inmenso. Cuando la princesa era menor, descubrió que detrás de algunas estanterías habían pasadizos secretos hacia las mazmorras u otros sitios que ella desconocía. Pero había un lugar en particular que le llamó la atención y era una pequeña sala con no más de diez libros que había detrás de una de esas estanterías. Miró que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, ningún guardia o sirvienta, y con un poco de dificultad movió la estantería lo suficiente como para entrar a la sala. Tenía un pequeño candil que la ayudaba a iluminarse en aquél sitio sin luz y lo colocó sobre un viejo escritorio de madera a medio comer por termitas.

Miró en las pequeñas estanterías algún libro que pudiese ayudarla a descifrar lo que le sucedía, pero con solo la cobertura de ellos sabía que no la ayudarían en absoluto. Suspiró y antes de darse por vencida, descubrió al lado del candil un pequeño libro, aunque más bien parecía un cuaderno. Zelda, confundida, podría jurar que no había nada antes allí, era como si de pronto el cuaderno hubiese aparecido por arte de magia pero sabía que eso era imposible. Iba a ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad la intrigaba demasiado y abrió el cuaderno para ver que en su interior se encontraban escritos en hyliano antiguo. Bufó. Pero extrañamente era en esos momentos en los que ella daba gracias en haberlo aprendido. Pasó las hojas rápidamente porque aunque el cuaderno fuese pequeño, contenía numerosas páginas y leerlas todas le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Extrañamente, había cierto patrón que se repetía.

 _"Sueño con una voz llamándome desde la lejanía."_

 _"Sueño con Hyrule cubierto en oscuridad."_

 _"He tenido sueños con mi tierra cubierta en el ocaso permanentemente."_

Zelda estaba sorprendida. Todas ellas hablaban de sueños sobre el reino parecidos a lo que ella había soñado. Fue entonces que lo comprendió todo.

¡Era el diario de sus antepasadas!

Casi gritó de la exclamación y rápidamente se cubrió la boca con sus manos. Estaba sorprendida. Abrió la "puerta" con cuidado y luego asomó la cabeza. Miró hacia ambos lados y al verificar que no hubiese nadie cerca, rápidamente se apresuró a ir a su despacho a leer el diario tranquilamente.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

El resto del día no había transcurrido con tranquilidad como Zelda esperaba. Su coronación como reina estaba cerca. A causa de esto la princesa tenía que acudir a tediosas reuniones donde muchos hombres se dedicaban a cuestionar a la futura regente del reino, haciendo a la princesa enfurecer. Pero había uno en particular que parecía tomarla con ella y ese era el ministro Agares.

Francamente Zelda tenía que admitir que no lo odiaba, pues ella era incapaz de odiar a alguien. Pero sentía pena por él al ser tan machista y centrarse solo en el poder y no en gobernar el reino como se merecía.

-Majestad, el pueblo necesita seguridad.-dijo el ministro mirando a la única mujer en la habitación.-Necesitan saber que habrán sucesores y habrá un hombre para gobernar el reino.

Zelda suspiró cansada. Ni siquiera podía dormir bien con tantas cosas pasando por su cabeza y francamente no necesitaba añadir al ministro y su mente primitiva a ellas.

-Mi padre, el difunto rey, decretó que al cumplir yo dieciocho años sucedería al trono.-respondió la hyliana seriamente.-No hay nada más que hablar puesto que mi cumpleaños será en dos semanas y me casaré al conocer a un hombre lo suficientemente justo que yo vea que podrá gobernar junto conmigo ya que gobernaremos juntos.

Las palabras no tardaron en hacer que todos los presentes se quedasen boquiabiertos mientras Agares se quedaba gruñendo en el interior, haciendo que la princesa sonriese en su interior también.

-Princesa…-murmuró Agares.

Zelda se levantó a la vez que ordenaba los papeles en la mesa.

-La reunión ha acabado, y espero no tener que discutir más sobre este tema.

Todos los presentes hicieron una pequeña reverencia mientras que la princesa salía de la habitación.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

Esa mañana volvió a despertar agitada. Impa y ella no habían discutido sobre el asunto desde que habían vuelto el día esa mañana así que Zelda decidió seguir leyendo libros de magia y el diario de sus antepasadas.

El resto del día había transcurrido con normalidad salvo por los gritos provenientes del campo de entrenamiento donde se estaban celebrando las admisiones para los nuevos reclutas de la guardia real de Hyrule. Fue entonces que recordó a aquél joven hyliano de la plaza. Por alguna razón, ese chico le había causado cierta curiosidad en su interior y no pudo evitar asomarse a la ventana de su habitación que daba una perfecta vista a lo que era el campo. Después de buscar durante unos segundos pudo apreciar la cabellera rubia de cierto hyliano que hizo que su corazón empezase a latir más rápido de lo normal. Vio como derrotó a su contrincante e Impa le entregaba el uniforme de aprendiz. Lo miró alejarse un poco del campo para ir donde las prácticas con tiro con arco y allí empezó a felicitar a una chica morena mientras le entregaban el uniforme también y el chico pelirrojo con el peinado ridículo les hablaba.

-Hyrule sin duda tendrá buenos héroes esta vez.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

 _ **Comentarios finales:** Escribir desde el celular y luego pasarlo todo a la app es ciertamente difícil. Hubiera preferido escribir esto en una computadora pero no sería posible y realmente quiero seguir escribiendo y más ahora que tengo tiempo libre. Si hay alguna falta enorme discúlpenme y si el texto resulta estar muy pegado (no entiendo por qué en la app pasa esto) mil disculpas, lo arreglaré cuando vuelva a mi país en septiembre._

 _Sin más que añadir, les invito a dejar sus reviews y darle favorite y follow a esta historia._

 _¡Que la Trifuera les acompañe!_


	5. Capítulo: III

**_Comentarios Iniciales:_** _Debido a que sigo de vacaciones y escribo desde la app, los cambios de escena se realizarán con el siguiente ".u.u.u.u.u.u." como en el capítulo anterior. Disculpen las molestias._

.u.u.u.u.u.u.

 **Capítulo: III**

Misteriosamente, así como aparecieron las pesadillas así desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana. La princesa decidió ignorar las pesadillas y lo que pudiesen significar puesto que ya en pocos días sería su cumpleaños, ergo su coronación. Habían muchos asuntos que requerían su visto bueno y eran esos momentos en los que la princesa quería descansar un poco.

Era ya casi de noche, las luces del ocaso ya adornaban el hermoso cielo de la ciudadela. Zelda estaba decidida a salir a la ciudadela a respirar un poco.

Buscó en su armario un vestido sencillo y encontró uno azul hasta los tobillos. Tenía mangas francesas azules también donde en la parte final tenían un trozo blanco de tela con un pequeño botón. En la parte de la cintura tenía unos arreglos dorados marcando su perfecta cintura y en sus hombros había una capucha blanca como los destellos en la parte superior del vestido. Dejó su cabello dorado caer grácilmente por sus hombros. No llevaba ningún adorno o joya salvo por sus característicos pendientes de la reliquia sagrada y un collar de oro de la misma reliquia.

Salió con cuidado de sus aposentos asegurándose de que nadie la viese. Sus temores eran de que el ministro Agares o Impa la descubriesen, porque entonces le caería una buena reprimenda. Lo bueno es que a esas horas eran escasos los sirvientes que se encontraban revoloteando por los salones, lo que permitió que la joven pudiese salir por la puerta de la cocina y llegar hasta los establos sin que nadie la viese.

Logró salir del palacio y se encaminó hacia la ciudadela. Desde pequeña le encantaba el ambiente de ésta pues era un sitio donde siempre había gente. Podía ver a los niños corriendo detrás de cuccos y a los vendedores gritando lo buenos que eran sus productos. También le hacía gracia ver a las mujeres hablando sobre cosas mundanas.

Se adentró en unos de los callejones de la ciudad y vio un lugar donde adentro se escuchaba música y el ambiente le llamó la atención. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada y se sorprendió al ver un gordo minino blanco durmiendo encima de unas cajas de leche lon lon fuera del establecimiento. Zelda con una sonrisa lo acarició haciendo que el gato inconscientemente ronronease. Entró por la puerta que estaba medio abierta y se sorprendió al ver el interior.

Era una tasca común. Habían varios hombres jugando a los dardos en una esquina mientras que otros bailaban y cantaban mientras en sus manos agarraban unas jarras de cerveza. Había unos músicos a un lado del establecimiento y al lado contrario estaba la barra. Zelda entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mirando todavía atontada el lugar. Fue entonces que escuchó unas carcajadas provenir de donde se encontraba la barra y a pesar de saber que estaba mal, su curiosidad la llevó a mirar hacia allí.

Allí vio a tres jóvenes hablando animadamente y a una mujer de edad madura riendo detrás de la barra por lo que los muchachos le contaban.

-¡Tendrías que haber visto a Link!-exclamó la chica que se encontraba sentada en medio con una sonrisa.-¡Dejó asombrados a todo el mundo inclusive a la capitana!

El mencionado solo se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa avergonzado.

-Tú tampoco estuviste tan mal.-dijo uno de los hombres al que Zelda identificó como el tipo pelirrojo del peinado ridículo.-Tú tampoco estuviste tan mal para ser una mujer.

La chica sonrió triunfante mientras la mujer reía.

-Veo que los tres se han hecho buenos amigos.-dijo la dueña de la Tasca.-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes.-los tres muchachos sonrieron y ella levantó una copa medio vacía de licor.-¡Un brindis por los nuevos novatos de la guardia!

Todos en la tasca levantaron sus copas mientras gritaban y chiflaban. Zelda no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Link, que hasta hace poco no prestaba atención a su alrededor, logró escuchar esa risa etérea que le recordaba a alguien que había visto justo esa mañana. Se giró levemente y vio a cierta hyliana rubia e inmediatamente su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Inconscientemente se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia donde estaba la chica que no había visto a cierta persona acercarse a ella.

-Hola…-murmuró el joven haciendo que la chica se girase para ver al hyliano en frente de ella.

-Veo que ya no hueles a huevo de cucco podrido.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa haciendo que él se sonrojase y apartase la vista y ella soltase una pequeña risa.

-Me llamo Link.-dijo el joven intentando sacar tema de conversación con la muchacha y conocer más sobre ella, pero francamente se encontraba cortado y nunca le había pasado eso hablando con una mujer, aunque a lo mejor influía en que ella era una dama y era tan hermosa que pensaba que ni siquiera la princesa de Hyrule le llegaría a los talones.

-Lo sé.-respondió ella con una sonrisa.-Lo escuché después de que ganases el duelo esta mañana.

-¿Puedo invitarte a un trago?-preguntó Link y la princesa sonrió.

-Un poco de leche lon lon y le estaría muy agradecida.

Link sonrió y tomó de la mano a la joven, aunque por el tacto ambos sintieron una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer por sus manos, justo donde cada uno tenía un guante.

Zelda se sorprendió y rápidamente se soltó del agarre del hyliano. Link, que se encontraba confuso por la sensación que había sentido, sintió que había hecho algo mal cuando Zelda se soltó de él, pero decidido a ignorarlo se acercó a la barra donde estaba Telma limpiándola con un paño.

-Sírveme un poco de leche lon lon Telma, por favor.-dijo y Telma con una sonrisa sacó una botella con leche de una caja.

Link se acercó a Zelda y le entregó la botella. La chica susurró un ligero "gracias" y bebió un poco mientras que su acompañante se encontraba embobado por la belleza de la joven.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?-preguntó Zelda divertida al hyliano a lo que él se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¿Eh? ¡No!-exclamó rápidamente.-Solo creo que eres muy hermosa, como la mismísima Diosa.

Eso tomó a Zelda de improvisto. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, pero eran solo nobles que la cortejaban por su título y eran hombres arrogantes y a veces hasta maleducados que buscaban propasarse con ella. Pero sin embargo al ver el rostro de Link, pudo ver que no había ni un índice de mentira en la voz del chico. Sentía que su alma rebosaba de honestidad y valor y eso era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Quería contestarle algo, pero a pesar de ser una mujer que siempre sabía que decir en ese momento no encontraba palabras. No era amor puesto que se habían conocido esa mañana, puede que curiosidad pero había algo que había llamado la atención de la joven sobre ese chico y el choque eléctrico que sintió cuando se tocaron las manos lo confirmaron.

-Debo irme.-susurró la joven mirando el suelo y dejando la botella de leche a un lado.

Zelda salió corriendo del establecimiento con cierta confusión en su cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca antes se había sentido así. Su pecho latía fuertemente y sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, se sentía acelerada y no sabría describirlo pues era una sensación inefable.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Link al ver salir a la chica corriendo.

Link intentó correr detrás de ella pero luego de salir del pasillo y verse las demás callejuelas de la ciudadela se rindió. Suspiró preguntándose qué impulso fue el que lo llevó a soltar todo eso y volvió dentro de la tasca.

Sin saber que la princesa se encontraba a una pared de distancia completamente roja y con una mano en el pecho.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

-¿Quién era esa chica misteriosa, cariño?-preguntó Telma con cierta picardía.

-No lo sé.-contestó Link mirando el vaso medio vacío.-La conocí esta mañana en el duelo.

Altaír se encontraba un poco incómoda sobre el asunto. Reconocía que Link era un chico bastante apuesto y por lo que ella había visto desde que se conocieron también tenía una gran personalidad y eso había hecho que despertasen ciertos sentimientos en el interior de la joven morena.

-¡Já!-exclamó Malton.-Seguro se largó al ver la poca cosa que era. Apuesto que se quedó con ganas de conocer al gran Malton.

Link suspiró al ver que el pelirrojo no cambiaría y miró de reojo la puerta, preguntándose dónde y cuándo volvería a encontrarse a esa misteriosa joven.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

La princesa ya se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando su mano derecha que siempre estaba cubierta por un blanco guante de seda. Siempre le pareció tonto a decir verdad, puesto que su padre desde pequeña la obligaba a llevarlo puesto y cada vez que alguien preguntaba decía que su hija se había quemado la mano en un pequeño incendio que surgió cuando ella era una recién nacida. Todas las doncellas y sirvientes tenían prohibido quitarle el guante a su alteza y tenían prohibido preguntarle sobre ello. Todos creían ciegamente la historia del incendio en la alcoba de la princesa y sentían lástima por ella cuando la verdad era nada más que otra.

La princesa era portadora de una de las reliquias sagradas. Era portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría al igual que las princesas de la leyenda. Era por esta razón que ella había nacido con el don de la magia y su padre la protegía como si fuese el mayor tesoro de la tierra y es que en verdad, ella era la llave hacia uno de ellos por no decir el más grande. Poco sabía ella de su destino pues trágicamente con sus padres fallecidos muy pocas preguntas podía hacer. Sin embargo, recordando lo que había pasado con el joven hyliano llamado Link, no pudo evitar quedarse confundida. ¿Por qué? Su fragmento nunca había reaccionado así ante nada, apenas soltaba un ligero brillo cuando practicaba magia en algún lugar escondido del palacio. No podía preguntarse qué había de especial en Link. Una de las respuestas a lo ocurrido que había en su mente era la científica, que el cuerpo de Link sirvió como conductor de la electricidad y fue por eso que Zelda sintió eso en su mano, pero algo en el interior de su alma le decía que no había sido eso y que había algo más acerca de ese joven.

Sacudió su cabeza en un vago intento de que todo acabase y se recostó, dejando su cabeza encima de su suave almohada de plumas intentando conciliar el sueño y rezándole a las Diosas de que aquella pesadilla no la volviese a atormentar más.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

El día de la coronación había llegado.

Zelda se encontraba nerviosa ese día pues era un día importante en su vida y no solo eso, si no en la historia de Hyrule. Sería la primera princesa en convertirse en reina sin la necesidad de contraer matrimonio antes, aunque eso no significase que el ministro Agares no la presionase día y noche con que Hyrule necesitaba un rey antes que una reina. ¡Pero qué pensamiento más machista! Si un hombre podía hacerse rey sin necesidad del matrimonio, ¿por qué una mujer no?

Sacudió su cabeza intentando ignorar todos eso pensamientos. Debía verse calmada y serena pues ese día sería uno importante.

Impa la había ayudado a ponerse el corsé. Con cuidado, e intentando respirar lo más que pudiese, se colocó con ayuda de sus doncellas un vestido de color rosa pastel. Al acabar se puso unas hombreras de oro sobre sus hombros y pecho y unos detalles de metal sobre su cintura junto con unos brazaletes de metal. En cierta medida el atuendo pesaba pero la tradición era que los príncipes fuesen con una armadura elegante a su coronación haciendo referencia a como protegerían el pueblo. Su larga cabellera rubia caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a la parte de su cadera donde estaba amarrada en una trenza que acababa sujetada por un broche con lapislázuli incrustado. Dos mechones delante de sus puntiagudas orejas que solo llevaban unos pendientes hechos de lapislázuli también.

Se miró en el espejo y luego de ponerse nerviosa, se sintió lista de sobrellevar todo lo que se le viniese por delante.

Antes de salir de su alcoba, se colocó su guante de seda blanco en su mano derecha y bajó hacia el salón del trono donde sería su coronación.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

El salón del trono estaba lleno de gente de clase alta y de la burguesía, pues a pesar de las insistencias de la princesa en que todo el mundo debía ver el acto, no dejó que gente del pueblo llano aparte de la burguesía se acercasen al salón del trono.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Las vidrieras decoraban el salón y dejaban pasar la luz como si de un arcoíris se tratase y eso hacía que Link se quedase fascinado.

-¡No puedo creer que veremos la coronación de la princesa!-susurró Altaír emocionada a lo que su amigo sonrió.-Bueno, en teoría tenemos que vigilar pero aún así estar aquí nos da la oportunidad de verlo. ¡Me muero de ganas de ver como es la princesa!

-Apuesto que las palabras no son capaces de describir lo hermosa que es.-dijo Malton seguro.-¿No crees, Link?

-Supongo.-murmuró el rubio mientras miraba hacia el frente, pensando en sucesos ajenos a la situación.

Los tres estaban parados del lado izquierdo de la gran puerta que daba hacia el salón del trono. Dos miembros de la guardia real y no soldados como ellos abrieron la puerta del salón, dejando ver a la princesa entrando seguida de la capitana de la guardia real y de otros miembros de la guardia real.

-Es hermosa…-susurraron Malton y Altaír a la vez.

Link, que no había prestado mucha atención, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la misma chica con la que había hablado hacía casi dos semanas y que no había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Él se encontraba en shock. ¡Había estado hablando con la princesa y futuramente reina de Hyrule! ¡Se había sentido atraído hacia ella! Se sentía como un iluso, seguramente ella se había reído de él y fue por eso que se largó, para no estar lado de alguien de poca monta como él.

La princesa caminó hacia donde se encontraba un trono enorme hecho de piedra. Encima tenía una representación de la Trifuerza custodiada por tres estatuas de las Diosas Din la diosa del poder, Nayru la diosa de la sabiduría y Farore la diosa del valor. Zelda se encontraba delante del trono con todos los miembros importante de la guardia real detrás de éste, fue entonces cuando el sacerdote del santuario que había detrás del castillo comenzó a hablar y los espectadores se callaron.

-Queda coronada Zelda de la casa Bosphoramus, legítima heredera del reino de Hyrule.-dijo el sacerdote en voz alta.-Reina de los hylianos, de los gorons, los zoras y los humanos. Protectora del reino sagrado y reina los cinco reinos que forman el continente: Labrynna, Holodrum, Hytopia, Termina y Koholint.

Después de recitar esas palabras, se acercó el aprendiz del sacerdote con un cojín en sus manos donde encima reguardaban una corona y un florete. El sacerdote se colocó frente a la princesa, momento en el que ella agachó levemente su cabeza para que el hombre le colocase la corona con el rubí. Luego, la princesa volvió a ponerse recta y mirar hacia el frente, mientras que el sacerdote le entregaba el florete y ella lo sujetaba con ambas manos, una mano rozando el filo y la otra el mango.

-¡He aquí a vuestra reina!-exclamó el hombre mientras Zelda miraba hacia enfrente.

Todos los espectadores dieron una leve reverencia, incluyendo a los miembros de la guardia y a los soldados.

-¡Largo sea su reinado!-exclamó el sacerdote haciendo que toda la sala le siguiese diciendo lo mismo.-¡Larga vida a la reina Zelda!

Link, que seguía haciendo la reverencia, levantó la vista durante unos segundos donde pudo apreciar a una princesa segura de sí misma, pero con miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

 _ **Comentarios Finales:** Al igual que en el anterior capítulo vuelvo a pedir disculpas si hay alguna falta o todo el texto se pone junto, pues es algo que me pasa en la app y no entiendo el por qué._ _Quiero ver si alguien es capaz de reconocer de dónde saqué la coronación de Zelda, es interesante saber de qué otros fandoms son._

 _Ahora que ya pasó la coronación, ya empezaremos con la historia del juego con un poco a mi versión._

 _Sin nada más que decir les invito a dejar su review, darle a favorite y a follow._

 _¡Que la Trifuerza les acompañe!_


End file.
